Tyranids come to Equestria
by TheHappyTyranid
Summary: Its a normal day for the people in equestria until a meteor falls in front of Twilight's castle. When they check it, a tyranid pops out. Will the main six and discord find out what caused this and what will happen to the tyranid? Rated T for baby adult themes, but otherwise, "Cookies?"
1. Tyranids won the Race to What?

**Hi guys! this is an independent fanfic that I will be working on in my free time. This will be posted a day before the Saturday. Hope you enjoy.**

Twilight Sparkle was doing her daily routine of keeping the castle in shape. Organize the books, check on the others, help rainbow dash sometimes, and tell rarity where to put the new drapes. She was just done reorganizing the books from A-Z according to height. (yes she actually did that.) She was on her way to check on Fluttershy when she heard a loud rumbling from outside, fallowed by Discord teleporting in and wiggling like crazy.

"Discord, what was that?" Twilight asked.

"Something is wrong with the flow of magic, a new sense of disharmony is here. This happened when the princesses transferred their energy to you." he replied.

"We best check it out, someone could get hurt."

They hurried outside, while Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie fallowed. When they got there, Rainbow dash and Applejack were there, and Rainbow dash had her wing clipped.

"Well, whatever that flaming ball came to, you are pretty lucky only to have a wing clipped." Applejack stated.

"What happened here?!" Twilight queried

"A flaming ball came out of nowhere and hit me smack dab in the left flank and my left wing!" Rainbow dash replied.

Just then they heard a "meep." They all looked to see the flaming ball wither, showing a small tyranid. It had six scythe arms, and a pair of bull like feet. It had a horn on the top of its head. It looked almost bug like, but also looked like a reptilian. It was red in its hide color, and its exoskeleton was a yellowish color. It was surprisingly cute.

"Cookies?" the little tyranid asked.

All of the ponies backed up, except Fluttershy, Applejack, and Discord. The little tyranid looked at the ponies, then at Discord. Then it attempted to walk. It stumbled, but Fluttershy nuzzled it up. It managed to walk, and after a few minutes, it was able to run. All of the ponies except Rainbow dash and Twilight started to go forward. Discord conjured up a cookie and gave it to the little tyranid. It munched on it, and to be honest, it was cute.

"This is the thing that is supposed to be a source of discord? Wow, my senses are going aery." Discord said.

"Oh it is just so cute! I can't wait to see any others!" Fluttershy exclaimed, obviously exited.

"I think the princess needs to know about this." Twilight said.

"This little creature? No way, it is not like those parasprites! Plus, I can take it to sugar cube corner to have as many cookies as it wants!" Pinkie pie said.

When she said this, the tyranid's face lit up with puppy dog eyes. Everyone said "Awweee!" except discord. He looked up, and his face became pale.

"Uh, girls, we need to get out of here. Look up" discord shuddered.

They looked up, only to see more meteors. The little tyranid jumped and squealed.

"Friends!" the tyranid squealed.

They all went inside the castle, safe and sound and waited for the rubble to go out. They inspected it. Three more piles of ash. They all moved, revealing a baby Ravenger, a baby Lictor, and a baby Carnafex. They all looked up and saw the other tyranid. They all squealed. They tryed to walk over to the new friend. Twilight and the other ponies looked at each other.

"We might need to find out what is happening." Twilight said, worried.


	2. Tau, too?

**Hi guys! School has started so I won't be able to upload as much stuff as usual over the course of the next three weeks. Any who, Enjoy!**

The four tyranids were taken inside. Spike was busy writing a scroll to princess Celestia. Fluttershy and all the other ponies were observing the small tyranids. The carnafex was hard when it attacked, but mostly kept to itself. Rainbow dash decided to call it Stone. The lictor loved to hide, and constantly took things. It mainly tried to take pinkie pie's cupcakes. Twilight called it Hid. The ravenger didn't do much other than dig holes, eat, play with the other animals, and sleep. Fluttershy decided to call him Dug. The first one they found loved to eat cookies, and decided to read with Twilight. This one also could speak small sentences. He said his name was Ty.

" So where are they going with their new 'foster' parents?" Fluttershy asked.

" Well, I can't take them because they can't stand on clouds, and I doubt they will take kindly to Rarity's dresses." Rainbow dash answered.

" I would be happy to keep Hid! I can't wait to show him the cupcakes!" Pinkie pie cried.

Hid jumped on her back and hugged her. They then bounced into pony ville. Ty stood near Twilight, while Stone nudged himself against applejack. Dug was still sleeping on Fluttershy's back.

"Magic?" Ty pouted.

" It's OK, I'll teach you if you want to learn." twilight said. "I think that each of us needs to take care of a respect, uh how would you put it? Ah yes Children, until princess Celestia calls back. Boy, what I would do for a lending hoof."

" It's OK twilight, I can take care of this little one," Fluttershy said.

Each of the ponies went their separate ways, all looking in a different direction. Discord didn't look so well though. He looked as if he was troubled.

"Discord, whatever you are worried about is probably nothing," Twilight said.

Discord wasn't so sure. He had this "urge" to teleport to the Everfree forest and the badlands of Nu' Tu'. After he was out of twilight's sight, he teleported to the forest. He then gasped at what he saw. A Giant tower, and it looked alive. It was sapping some of his energy and releasing fumes. As soon as he could, he teleported to Nu' Tu'. He saw a sight even better. A giant airship that had a pit open before his eyes. When he saw what came out, he was stunned. He couldn't explain it, but this was like the time he saw humans.

Don't ask about it. -Discord

He Teleported far away, back to the Castle. He could not believe his own eyes for once.

Meanwhile, in the Nu' Tu' badlands.

The Tau were setting up camp in the badlands with the remaining force left. About sixteen soilders, a stealth suit, and a small battlesuit. Many civilians came out.

" Make up camp here, there is a source of the tyranids, so be on guard. We must learn the ways of these people and tell them about these tyranids." the Ethereal demanded.

What happened next, would throw even chaos a curve ball.

**For those of you who don't know what would throw chaos a curve ball, think. "What does chaos least expect?" Chaos least expects order trying to help it or team up with it. Hint hint, wink wink.**


	3. Apple to the Third

When all the separate ponies went home, Applejack was the first to get up bright and early with Stone. She had a tight schedule today. On top of all her chores, she had to deliver some of her apple salt to some important people in Manhattan. She Had to do it before tomorrow evening. So she got right on top of her chores. She bucked the apples that needed to come down. Stone actually helped and managed to punch a few trees and even got the one that applebloom had yet to prove herself on.

"Ya' do know I can do this by myself'," applejack said

Stone shot her a challenging look. He then bucked the trees faster.

"A race? Ah', you're one!" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

They had bucked all the fields by the time noon came rolling. They then sat under a tree and rested. Applejack gave stone a apple, which he picked up, and rubbed it against his head, then tried to bury it. This surprised applejack, for she thought an alien would not know how to do this. She just sighed and took a nap. Stone then ran off, and found an old hat. He went back to applejack and hid himself under it. An hour later, Applejack woke up.

"Stone, time to make some salt" she said.

She didn't see him, all she saw was a trembling hat. She picked it up and out came stone. He laughed as if he was a newborn toddler. He then remembered the word salt and tried to get back in the hat.

"stone, what are you doing?" applejack said.

Stone had a look of pure terror on his face. He shook his head and mouthed, "salt"

"F'raid of salt, eh?" it's OK, I can just leave you to look after apple bloom." applejack said.

Stone grinned and hoped out of the hat and went to play with apple bloom. Right then, they heard a scream. It was apple bloom.

"What is this?!" Apple bloom screamed.

Applejack found a giant robot in the middle. It conveyed a message with a blue skinned, two legged person.

" I am very sorry for startling you. Our transmitters have picked up a group of small tyranids in this universe. They must be eradicated. They will drain magic and even turn savage when the hive comes. We ask that you give over the tyranids for your own protection. This is not a matter of their concern." The hologram said, then the bot went out.

Applejack had a horrified look on her face. What ever these "tyranids" were, they couldn't be the little cute aliens they found. Applejack decided to go look for twilight.

"Stay her', OK?" applejack said

Stone Sat with a crack on the floor. With that she dashed off.


End file.
